monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ourasma
Ourasma is a Fanged Wyvern that controls the Sky Thunder Element. Description Ourasma strongly resembles a Zinogre, but it has long white fur and the golden parts of a Zinogre are blue in color. It is seen almost as rarely as Kirin, and much like it, projects a white shadow and has a single horn, in the middle of the forehead, of blue color and crystaline shape, it also has black spikes in certain parts of its body and light blue claws longer than a Zinogre's. Its tail has a diamond-like structure on the top and bottom, which it can use to smash or as a beacon for Sky Thunder Shockwaves. Interestingly, it can break its own horn and after some minutes it will re-grow, but this is only if Ourasma broke the horn on purpose, if it's broken by another force then it wont regrow. Behavior It has been seen eating monsters that live in the water, like the Plesioth and Gobul, by breaking into their habitats and assaulting their prey or waiting for them to come out to have an advantage point. It is covered by sparks of Sky Thunder while calm, when it enrages it calls forth a giant bolt of lightning from the skies that overcharge its body, its fur stands up in a way that makes it look like giant spikes coming out of its body. It can unleash a "laser" of Sky Thunder from its mouth and charge different parts of its body to attack, receiving these attacks applies the Skyblight, which makes it so that hunters can get paralysis from consecutive attacks. Attacks It has some basic Fanged Wyvern attacks such as jumping at targets, rolling and bitting, Sky Thunder versions of Zinogre and Stygian Zinogre attacks along with its own: *Laser: Opens its mouth and unleashes a focused stream of Sky Thunder that may deviate a little in the direction of a nearby beacon. *Thunder Charge: Goes into a run-preparation position for a few seconds while overcharging its limbs, after which it runs forth at astonishing speeds with a trail of Sky Thunder. *Beacon Set: Jumps with its back legs and lands with its horn, which breaks and is left on the ground as a beacon for Sky Thunder attacks, the horn regrows after a while. *Tail Smash: Smashes a target behind itself with its tail. *Sky Toll: Howls to the sky and a powerful Sky Thunder will strike both a random hunter and Ourasma, interestingly, instead of overchaging the monster, it receives some damage. *Enrage: Howls and the monster is struck with a giant bolt of Lightning that overcharges the monster, Ourasma becomes much more active. *Sky Nuke: Starts gathering a massive amount of Sky Thunder and around 30 seconds later it unleashes it in a destructive blue explosion that covers the entire fighting ground, the only way of "dodging" this attack is going into a different place, the sky of the entire area will light up and one will be able to hear the explosion, herbivores and other monsters will run away in fear, after some minutes everything will calm again and it will be safe to enter the zone where Ourasma used this attack. G-Rank only attacks: *Thunder Jump: Similar to the Thunder Charge, but instead jumps towards a target. *Thunder Release: Releases some Sky Thunder arcs that are reflected by the Beacons. **Enraged Thunder Release: Releases stronger arcs with longer reach. *Laser Sweep: Moves its head from one side to the other while unleashing a Sky Thunder laser, when enraged, it sweeps faster and has a bigger area of effect. *Thundercrash: Howls and bolts of lightning fall onto the beacons, damaging anything that was too close to them. *Active Sky Nuke: Similar to the Sky Nuke, but with more devastating effects on the area, whole patches of electricity will appear on random places that act as beacons and apply Skyblight if one's too close, the ground around Ourasma will be completely barren and the explosion makes a sound so strong High Grade Earplugs will be needed even in far-away zones. Overdrive only attacks: *Thunder Acrobatics: Repeatedly uses the Thunder Charge and Jump. *Hyperdrive: Similar to Enrage, but it will now have a ghostly trail of Sky Thunder following, along with greatly increased Speed and damage output. *Sky Defocus: Similar to the laser, but doesn't focus the streams of energy resulting in many arches of electricity traveling to random directions and bouncing off beacons. *Supernova: A powered up Active Sky Nuke, makes the entire zone into a barren wasteland, provided one can survive this attack, Ourasma will be left completely weakened, becoming an easy target and dying shortly later, one way to survive this attack is to go to the farthest area possible and hide behind a solid object and/or shield if possible, and even then it may have a large toll in your health. Notes *This is one of the most dangerous of the Super Predators, being able to destroy an entire ecosystem with its Nuke attacks, but is not the highest because of how dangerous these nukes are for the monster itself. *Reports of Ourasma are immediately investigated, it is believed that this monster actively hunts for the supreme water/wind Dragon Amatsumagatsuchi, who also seems to be seeking an Ourasma. *It is one of the few Super Predators appearing in the ancient Epic Tale "The moments before the End", where it is mentioned that Ourasma packs destroy entire civilizations and lands and this is what starts the cataclysm in the tale, followed by a "war" between the Ourasma packs and the world's Elite Knights, both sides obliterate each other and the cataclysm continues in the hands of other Super Predators and Powerful Dragons. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern